Spring Kingdom : Story About an Unknowed Kingdom
by Larichia Raa
Summary: Ini Story Roleplay! Containing OC, OOC, Typos, and Other Character from Other Anime. Ini berantakan, Tapi.. Langsung aja deh, karena ini adalah akun yang didedikasikan untuk sebuah tempat Roleplaying Anime Indonesia yang terkenal dengan banyak karakter somplak dari Kuroshitsuji! Let's check it out, Babe! Rate T alias PG-12 untuk ke-badmouth-an chara/Cover belong to Loli-Shiro-nyan


_**Royal Kingdom** , sebuah kerajaan yang memiliki nama lain sebagai ' **Spring Kingdom** '. Kerajaan dimana hampir 75 persennya dihabiskan oleh musim semi._

 _Kerajaan dengan cold prince sebagai Putra Mahkotanya.._

 _Kerajaan dengan ratu bersurai langit di dalamnya.._

 _Kerajaan dimana keluarga kerajaan berbaur dengan 'Rakyat Jelata'nya.._

 _Dan juga,_

 _.. Kerajaan dengan berbagai cerita di dalamnya.._

 _(Ini hanyalah sepenggal kisah absurd di dalam dinding bangunan utama kerajaan. Dimana pangeran-muka-datar yang akan menjadi pemeran utamanya)_

* * *

 _ **Larichia Raa Proudly Present**_

 _ **"Story about an unknowed Kingdom"**_

 _ **Rate : PG-12**_

 _ **Genre : Humor, Parody**_

 _ **Length : Oneshoot (1K+)**_

 _ **A/n : Please Enjoy!**_

* * *

Namanya _**Ciel Phantomhive**_ , anak kebanggaan dari sang Ratu, **_Iris of Heart._**

Bocah berumur 13 tahun yang selalu bersikap sok dewasa dengan wajah datar dan nada sengaknya.

Ia memiliki tunangan, namanya _**Elizabeth Middford**_. Seorang gadis berusia 14 tahun dengan tingkat ke-hiperaktif-an melebihi 100 persen.

Ciel –Atau yang biasa disebut Ciel- _Ouji-sama_ – kini tengah duduk santai di ruang kerjanya. Menikmati _Darjeeling Tea_ dan _Pumpkin with strawberry-pie_ yang disiapkan oleh pelayan paling setianya, **_Sebastian Michaelist_**.

"Bagaimana rasanya, _Bocchan_?"

Ciel mengangguk. Dengan segala macam tata krama ia memotong pie di hadapannya. Berusaha tidak terlihat berbinar seperti anak kecil –Walaupun pada kenyataannya dia hanyalah seorang bocah–.

Suasana berlangsung hening. Dimana Ciel yang asyik dengan camilannya dan Sebastian yang diam seperti phantonim sampai,

"Cieruuu~!"

Suara cempreng yang sangat dikenali oleh telinga Ciel terdengar.

 _(Sfx : Glek~)_

Ciel menelan saliva, memaksa pie yang baru masuk mulutnya untuk segera turun keperut tanpa harus dikunyah terlebih dahulu.

' _E-elizabeth.._ ' Batin Ciel ngeri.

Dan benar saja, _**Elizabeth Cornellia Ethel Middleford**_ –atau yang dikenal dengan _**Lizzy 'Phantomhive'**_ – menerjang pintu ruang kerja sang putra mahkota kerajaan dan memeluk tunangannya itu. Tak mempedulikan butler penyuka kucing di dekatnya.

"Cieruuu, aku kangen kamuuu~!"

Ciel bergidik begitu merasakan hembusan nafas Elizabeth tepat di samping telinganya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Lizzy yang sejujurnya membuat bocah itu kehabisan nafas –Karena Lizzy mengalungkan tangannya di leher Ciel–. "Le-lepaskan, Elizabeth.. A-ku.."

"Elizabeth- _sama_ , jika anda terus memeluk _Bocchan_ seperti itu, maka saya yakin anda akan segera kehilangan tunangan anda dalam waktu dekat ini.."

Perkataan Sebastian seakan menyadarkan Lizzy. Anak perempuan itu segera melepaskan pelukan mautnya dan menatap Ciel dengan polos.

"Cieru _daijoubu_?" Tanyanya dengan wajah seakan tak berdosa.

Belum sempat Ciel menjawab, kedua mata dari putra mahkota sudah menangkap sosok gadis bersurai pirang yang dengan santainya memasuki ruang kerjanya diikuti dengan teman bangsawan yang sangat ia kenali.

"Cieru! Boleh aku minta makan?"

Teman bangsawannya yang tidak tahu malu itu bernama **_Alois Trancy_ ,** remaja berumur 14 tahun dengan pemikiran yang sama sekali tidak ada dewasa-dewasanya jika dibandingkan dengan Ciel.

Ciel menepuk keningnya, "Apa Claude tidak memberimu makan, Alois?" Tanyanya sarkas, menyebutkan nama butler temannya itu.

Dengan polosnya Alois menggelengkan kepala. Merapatkan kedua bibir dan memberikan tatapan khas seekor kucing yang dibuang. "Sebenarnya tadi sudah makan.. Tapi karena aku ingin main kesini, jadi aku lapar lagi.."

Bulir keringat mengalir di pelipis bocah bertutup mata itu. ' _Lalu apa hubungannya?!_ ' Batin Ciel dengan sangat _Out of Character_.

"Kenapa kau datang ke ruangan ini dan bukan ke manorku kalau begitu?" Tanya Ciel sambil memberi Alois _glare_ terbaik yang ia punya. Setelahnya, ia beralih menatap gadis pirang yang tadi datang bersama Alois, "Ada urusan apa anda datang kesini, Yami- _san_?" Ia mengenalnya. Tentu saja, namanya adalah **_Yami_**. Gadis yang diberi julukan sebagai **_Konjiki no Yami_**. Gadis yang memiliki rambut sedikit kurang normal.

Yami mengerjapkan matanya, "Hanya kebetulan lewat." Ujarnya dengan wajah dan raut sedatar teplon penggorengan.

Sedangkan Alois tertawa kecil, "Soalnya _Queen_ bilang kau ada disini.." Jawabnya.

Ciel tentu saja _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban dari dua orang itu. Lizzy yang polosnya minta ampun saja sekarang terbengong mendengar mereka. "Sebastian, buatkan apapun itu untuk Alois. Ini perintah." Seperti biasa, perintah otoriter yang ditanggapi Sebastian dengan anggukan dan senyum menawan khas diri sang _butler_ yang selalu mengaku sebagai 'iblis pelayan' itu.

"Siap laksanakan, _Bocchan_.. Alois- _sama_.. Mari ikut saya."

Dan dengan itu, dua orang pun menghilang dari ruang kerja pribadinya. Ciel tersenyum dalam hati, ' _Hanya dua orang lagi dan aku bisa tenang.._ '

Tapi Nyatanya, ada seseorang dengan surai _blonde_ memperhatikannya dari balik pintu.

Ciel, yang pada dasarnya memang memiliki intuisi yang terlatih, langsung menatap buas kearah pintu ruang kerjanya, "Siapa disana?!" Teriak Ciel tak menghiraukan reaksi terkejut dari dua gadis di depannya.

' _Nyan~_ '

Ciel terdiam sejenak mendengar suara itu, sebelum membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil sebuah senapan laras panjang. " _Neko_ , ya~?" Tanyanya dengan nada bermain-main. Walaupun ia sudah tahu dengan pasti siapa yang ada dibalik pintu itu hanya dengan mendengar suara kucing yang dibuat-buat barusan.

' _Waaa~! Gawat gawat! Bukan! Ini bukan neko! Ganti suara! Warf!_ '

Oke, jadi salahkan saja Ciel, intuisi alami, serta pendengaran tajamnya sehingga Ciel bisa mendengar gumaman dari balik pintu itu. Lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia _sweatdrop_ di tempat. ".. Aku tahu itu kau, Kyrin. Keluarlah." Katanya sambil meletakan senapan laras panjang miliknya diatas meja.

 _ **Hitsugaya Kyrin,**_ gadis tomboy yang selalu bersikap formal dan informal pada saat yang ia tentukan. Wajah menipu karena terlihat innocent tapi dengan sikap absurd yang sangat abstrak.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, gadis bernama Kyrin itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menatap sang putra mahkota dengan cengirannya. "Hehe, maafkan saya, Ciel- _Ouji-sama_.." Ujarnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal.

Ciel menatap Kyrin datar, "Katakan apa maumu hingga bersembunyi di tempat seperti itu, Kyrin?" Tanyanya.

Kyrin mengacuhkan bocah itu dan malah menatap Lizzy dan Yami yang kebetulan berdiri berdampingan, " _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Elizabeth- _sama_ , Yami- _san_.." Ujarnya tersenyum kecil.

Ciel mengerutkan keningnya, ' _Aku diacuhkan?_ ' Batinnya. _(Sfx : Ctak!)_ Kedutan _imaginer_ bersarang di pelipisnya.

Belum sempat ia mengatakan apapun, kini pintu ruang kerjanya sudah dibuka lagi. Dan kali ini sang ratu lah yang masuk kedalam ruangannya. Diikuti dengan seorang dokter pribadi sekaligus penasihat istana.

Mau tak mau, demi kesopanan, Ciel harus memberikan salam kepada keduanya "Selamat pagi, Ibunda ratu dan juga Asahina- _san_.. Apa gerangan yang membuat Ibunda dan Asahina-san hingga merepotkan diri datang ke ruangan Ciel?"

 ** _Iris Heart_** , atau biasa dipanggil _**Pururut**_ , mendekatkan dirinya ke sang putra kebanggaan. Sedangkan _**Asahina Mikuru**_ , gadis berusia 15 tahun itu hanya diam di tempat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, anakku.. Hanya ingin mengecek apakah kau memaksakan diri atau tidak.. Dan oh, lihat.. Lizzy- _chan_! Kau datang kesini? Hitsugaya Kyrin- _san_ dan juga Yami- _san_.." dengan nada khas ratu, Pururut menyapa ketiga gadis berparas manis di depannya.

Lizzy tersenyum dan memberi salam dengan penuh tata krama, "Salam, yang mulia ratu.."

Kebalikan dengan Lizzy, Yami hanya terdiam dan sedikit mengangguk. Mungkin karena itu memanglah kepribadiannya.

Sedangkan Kyrin, tersenyum penuh hormat dan menundukkan tubuhnya 45 derajat. Menyatakan kalau dirinya hanyalah pelayan setia dari sang ratu.

Ciel menatap sang Ibunda dengan tatapan heran, "Bukankah sudah kubilang jika tidak akan ada masalah? Lebih baik sekarang Ibunda ratu bersama dengan Asahina- _san_ kembali ke Manor dan beristirahatlah.. Ciel tidak ingin Ibunda jatuh sakit.." Ujarnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Matanya menatap Lizzy, Yami, dan Kyrin. Menyiratkan agar mereka diam sebentar dan dengarkan apa yang diucapkannya kepada sang ibunda.

Pururut tersenyum kecil, lalu mengusap rambut Ciel dengan lembut, "Baiklah, jika tidak ada masalah.. Ayo, Mikuru- _chan_.. kita kembali" Ujarnya dan tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan ruangan kerja dari Ciel Phantomhive diikuti oleh Asahina Mikuru yang sebelumnya sudah mengucapkan salam kepada sang putra mahkota, dan teman-temannya.

Lizzy tiba-tiba menatap Sang Tunangan, "Cieru, apa aku boleh ikut yang mulia ratu ke manormu?" Tanya gadis itu polos.

Ciel, kembali tersenyum menyeringai dalam hati, "Oke.. Tidak masalah buatku.."

Sebuah kecupan didaratkan Elizabeth pada pipi Ciel. Ia tersenyum riang sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tunangannya itu.

Lalu setelah di ruangan itu kembali hanya ada dirinya bertiga dengan Yami dan Kyrin, Ciel bertanya, ".. Jadi, apa yang kau butuhkan, Kyrin?" Tanyanya datar.

Raut wajah Kyrin berubah menjadi serius, "Ciel, apa kau memiliki _dagger_ , _shotgun_ jenis _riffle_ , _handgun_ , _stungun_ , dan rompi anti peluru?" Tidak ada lagi nada formal yang digunakan oleh si gadis tomboy.

Yami, hanya diam di sebuah sofa sambil memperhatikan keduanya tanpa ada niatan untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan.

Ciel mengerutkan keningnya, "Ada, kurasa.. Tapi Sebastian yang menyimpannya.." Jawabnya dengan pasti.

Raut wajah Kyrin berubah lagi menjadi _shock_ begitu mendengar jawaban pasti dari bocah di depannya, "Hah? Kau yakin? Kau ini putra mahkota apa sebenarnya?" Ujarnya dengan nada mencemooh. Mengabaikan fakta jika saat ini ia tengah berbicara dengan seorang putra mahkota.

 _(Sfx : Ctak! Ctak! Ctak!)_ Tiga buah kedutan _imaginer_ muncul lagi di pelipisnya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar ada orang yang berani meremehkannya. "Itu karena aku belum berada di batas usia yang cukup, dasar bodoh!" Balas Ciel, "Lagipula untuk apa semua itu, heh? Kau mau berperang?" Lanjutnya sambil melirik sinis kearah Kyrin.

"Hm.. ini untuk sesuatu yang tidak boleh kau ketahui, Ciel." Ucap Kyrin dengan nada datarnya.

Tapi kemudian, Seakan mendapat ide dari ucapannya, Kyrin menjentikkan jarinya, "Ah! Kalau begitu buatkan aku empat buah surat izin resmi dengan stempel kerajaan, Ciel. Untuk _**memperjual-belikan senjata**_ , untuk _**keluar dari perbatasan Spring Kingdom**_ , untuk _**akses masuk ke dunia bawah dan underground**_ , lalu untuk _**melegalkan penggunaan senjata**_ , bagaimana?" Ia berkata dengan santai, seolah yang ia ucapkan hanyalah hal yang sangat umum didengar.

Ciel menatap Kyrin dengan wajah berlebihan ekspresi. Mendadak ia jadi meragukan gender salah satu bagian penting di kerajaannya ini, "Kau benar-benar ingin berperang ya?" Ujarnya dengan wajah keki.

"Sudahlah, buatkan saja.."

Mendengar jawaban yang tak sesuai keinginannya entah kenapa mood Ciel untuk bekerja hilang begitu saja. Sang Putra Mahkota itu berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku mengantuk, besok saja kau kembali kemari.."

Kyrin membulatkan matanya dan menatap Ciel dengan tatapan absurd. "Hah? Aku membutuhkannya sekarang, Ciel."

"Kubilang aku mengantuk, _jaa ne_ ~" Tak membiarkan Kyrin membalas ucapannya, Ciel segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangannya sendiri. Meninggalkan Kyrin yang masih terbengong dan Yami yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan pintu masuk.

"Kau tidak pulang, Kyrin- _san_?" Tanya gadis bersurai _twintail_ itu dengan polosnya.

Kyrin menoleh, baru sadar kalau sejak tadi ada Yami, si rambut aneh yang bisa digunakan kepada orang yang melakukan _sekuhara_ padanya, "Oh-uh, aku akan segera pulang, Yami- _san_.." Ia menjawab dengan masih sedikit _blank_ karena kepergian Ciel dari ruang kerjanya.

Kyrin dapat melihat Yami mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya berbalik lalu melangkah pulang dengan tangan membawa _cookies_ yang didapatkannya entah dari mana. Tak menghiraukan lagi Kyrin yang masih asyik dengan ke- _blank_ -an nya.

 _Satu.._

 _Dua.._

 _Tiga.._

Seakan baru tersadar dengan kejadian sebelumnya, Kyrin segera berteriak, " **DASAR PUTRA MAHKOTA GAJE, ABAL, ABSURD, GILA!** " Lalu ia mengingat Yami yang keberadaannya seperti hantu. Dan sebuah teriakan kembali terlontar dari bibir merah muda milik sang gadis pirang, "KALAU BEGITU SEDARI TADI UNTUK APA _YAMI NO IATZU_ BERADA DISINI?! ARGHH! YAMI JUGA **GILA! EDAN!** " Adakah yang penasaran dari mana semua kata aneh yang diucapkan Kyrin itu berasal? Mari berhenti berfikir mengenai hal itu. Karena Hanya tuhan dan Kyrin seorang lah yang tahu dari mana kosakata itu berasal.

* * *

Di lain tempat, Ciel yang mendengar teriakan itu dengan samar, untuk yang kesekian kalinya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendadak.

"Sebastian mana ya? Aku membutuhkan _aspirin_ agar tidak mabuk.."

Ucapan tak jelas itu, mengakhiri salah satu kisah absurd yang tidak memiliki kejelasan di balik dinding istana kerajaan musim semi..

 _(Karena dibalik kerajaan yang terlihat kuat dan kokoh, terdapat beragam cerita yang tak dapat diterima oleh akal sehat..)_

 _Fin~_

* * *

 _ **A/n : Hai! Kenalin aku -Piiip- dengan nama pena Larichia Raa, seperti yang aku katakan di summary, akun ini aku dedikasikan untuk sebuah grup Roleplaying dengan tema kerajaan. Dan ini cerita pertama yang aku publish disini, mohon maaf jika tidak berkenan dengan ke OOC-an, dan juga penempatan fiksi ini di fandom Kuroshitsuji.**_

 _ **Karena aku sama sekali gak ada niat untuk menempatkan fiksi ini di fandom XOver hanya karena ada dua character yang bukan berasal dari fandom Kuroshitsuji.**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read! So at least, if you're feel curious and do not like this fic, don't make a flame for me!**_

 _ **Terakhir, Reviewnya pweaseee~~ *Puppy Eyes* .**_


End file.
